Wireless devices are a ubiquitous part of every user's daily life. Through either a cell phone, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) capable laptop, a wireless broadband connection for their home, or wireless enabled Personal Digital Assistant (PDA); a user may be wirelessly connected to a wireless network continually. However, differences in the mobility of each of those devices will require a different mode of communications. In order to maximize performance for the wireless device, its' communications mode should match the mobility of the device.